Kitsune Among Titans:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Teen Titans series retold with the addition of Naruto. With the addition of new enemies, new twists, and familiar faces that were skipped getting in on the action. Which will come to place with the addition of new seasons. NarutoxRavenxHarem. Also I have twitter now its still Kyuubi16. Image by Tonicshadow.


Kitsune Among Titans

0

Naruto x Harem.

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Author's Note

0000000

Anyone can do a rehash of canon with some changed lines and variation. A Kyuubi16 remake takes what is base and goes beyond. What if he is a part time Titan and ally? So I hope you guys enjoy where I am going with this. Also, am I the only person who does these crossovers without bashing Batman and the Robin or downplaying them? It's like, geez, Batman may not stack against a Jounin like Kakashi or a Kage level Naruto, but don't make him a complete ass-hat.

Too many fanfics on here use the bad characterization/derailment of jack-ass writers in the comic industry and take this as accurate interpretations. All and all while like Young Justice Wally I like to put people in buttmonkey roles and play up on Naruto as a karmic trickster I'm not going to bash the characters. Robin can be a canonical ass or issues, but he's human. God damn people, tune it down a bit. Will be mixing Young Justice characters in this as well. Because people do it as well, and its more along the lines, let's just have two teams and or lets have the characters meet and spontaneously join.

I will be attempting to world build and make things along the lines of its own world/Universe. Just some artificial changes in the first plot point and the real building begins before the canonical first episodes would pop up.

00000000

Story Start

00000000  
Uzumaki Naruto found himself taking residence in a city known as Jump City. A few weeks ago he and a few of his allies had arrived in this world looking to recruit allies and spread the Tentai Kingdom. Each took up a residence in a different city, taking up jobs and gaining whatever information they could. Naruto found himself owning and running a book-store to which he used a few rare jewels from another world to fund it, along with a hefty bank account.

Of course because of his good nature he couldn't help but get involved and stop crime, earning him a super hero cred because of his shinobi abilities. Currently he was making a decent living and looking for a place to set a base. As he was doing this he couldn't help but take notice of someone who was becoming a frequent shopper in his store. A young woman with ashen colored akin and mid-back length violet hair that shined like the faint glow of the moon. She was wearing a blue outfit, something akin to a long dress skirt with slits that ended several inches below her thighs along with what seemed to be black shorts underneath.

She would come and go buying books, ancient books or those that dealt with mystery , suspense, horror stories by authors such as Edgar Allen Poe and the likes. ''A Tale of two cities…haven't read that in awhile…Part 2 of that other book should be here in a week,'' He commented as he placed new books on the shelf. ''The name is Naruto and you are?''

''Raven…'' She answered him. Her gaze continued to linger on her books, her very posture gave off a closed, defensive posture.

''Nice name,'' he complemented her. ''So what book are you interesting in today?'' he asked as she looked up.

''...Do you have?'' She turned to him their eyes met. A since of familiarity flew between both of them. Raven turned as a light blush appeared on her face. She couldn't help it, for some strange reason she was reacting to this young man. ''Uum…do you have to Kill a Mockingbird?''

Naruto paused for a minute, contemplating her choice before answering. ''Oh sure here you go,'' He said taking the book out of the middle as he levitated the others. He noticed that the young woman was mildly surprised by the display. Apparently she wasn't used to running into others with powers, or at least in this city.

''So, you have powers? Isn't it dangerous casually displaying it like that?'' she asked as Naruto chuckled.

''Nope, if you have power and the desire to help you do it.'' he said before adding. ''Besides, your lack of surprise indicates you either know someone with powers or you have it as well.'' and upon noticing a flash of alarm pass through her eyes he finished. ''I won't blab or anything if that's what you're worried about.'' he finished as a gunshot was heard from outside. ''Shit not again,'' He said as he dashed outside followed by Raven.

A young teen, no older than 16 or 17 was waving a gun about. He then fixed it on a woman with brunette colored hair and her 40's before turning back to the police.''Stay back! I'll do it! I swear to god I'll do it!''

''Now calm down son! Put the weapon down…'' The cop tried to reason with the kid. Contrary to many sitcoms and stereotype the man was in his late twenties in the dark blue uniform and a bad-ass mustache.

A look of annoyance formed on Naruto's face as began making his way outside.

''Wait h…'' Raven was interrupted as Naruto glanced back with a casual grin.

''Hey relax Rae, I do this sort of thing all the time.'' he said before exiting the store and shouting out to the cop, getting his attention. ''Hey Ray, I see that like always you're the only cop on duty.''

''Naruto,'' the man sighed. '' Why is it that wherever there's crime going on you're always nearby?''

Naruto snorted and shrugged his shoulder. ''Hell if I know. The gypsy placed the curse on you not me.'' he said before he shushined behind the teen and Chuck Norris round hound kicked the ship out of him and grabbing the gun. He handed Ray the gun and returned to the shop.

_'Fast'_ Was the only thing the Hanyou could think of. She then started to get this uneasy feeling and just shook it away. ''Have you ever thought about being a hero?'' She simply asked him. She wasn't sure how powerful Naruto was, but anyone, anyone at all would help in her quest to putting together a team.

''To be honest no. That would be an interesting prospect, but I've haven't been part of a long term team in awhile Then there is the fact of being part of a team tends to draw the ire of persistent enemies. Enemies that would basically study by abilities and attempt to find counters for them. Though I could do the same, study them and counter their abilities it all depends on the situation and the responsibilities that come with such a thing.''' He said unknowingly impressing his fellow Hanyou another unknown fact.

''Say hypothetically, if someone was a mage, how would you counter them?''

''Well if it was an elemental mage,'' he paused for a bit.'' I would take away their source of power such as bringing a Water mage away from any pools of Water as soon as I can. If the mage needs to chant in order to use her abilities then I would use some kind of projectile junk substance that isn't easily removed by hand or surgical tools on her mouth. If the person is capable of levitating things then if I had gravity abilities I could just negate them. Now for other abilities that aren't easily countered, if I would have to fight a mage I would draw her to a place where the person couldn't have the ability to teleport by constructing machines or an energy field that would negate it. As for psycho kinesis telekinetic abilities those are tougher. One would need a strong mind and similar abilities in order to fight off such effects. That's all I can put together so far. Though when you think about it , some mages are so intertwine with their powers it's like they put a part of themselves in it. When putting their power in a object or person that mage becomes it , and they become a part of that mage,'' He finished as he started to think about some of his old friends.

Raven wasn't sure what she felt at the moment. She didn't have much interaction with people besides the Monks on Azarath. Her mother had died when she was young and Raven couldn't express her emotions without fear of her father's influence leaking through. It wasn't everyday that you find out you're the daughter of a powerful demon. She wasn't used to having intelligent conversations with people. She wasn't aware of the scopes of Naruto's abilities, but from what she surmised Naruto could Levitate and could either teleport or had Super Speed.

''Anyway I'll be gone for about three weeks. I have some business to take care of but there will be someone here to take my place, just tell them that you're a friend of mines since I'm going to give the order to hold certain books that you bought…well there goes my last five dollars.'' He said, as Raven raised an eyebrow. ''Well Rae I'll just see you then.''

''Rae?''

''Well since I consider you my friend, I figured a nickname was in order.'' he said as he opened the desk and retrieve his keys.

''F-Friends?'' The subject seemed foreign to her. She talked to other people but not much. She wasn't sure if she was considered their friend since she kept to her self.

''Well we can be…I hope and would like that.'' he clarified as he tossed the keys up and down in his hand causing a bit of jingle.

''We can be friends if you want.'' she answered him. '_Rae?'_

''Well got to go then Rae catch ya later…'' he said as he finished ringing up her books and closing down the store.

00  
Chapter End  
000

I know the previous chapter one was much longer, but I really need to go back and fix a shit load of things, add details and change dialogues and I didn't want to rush through the chapter just for the sake of getting it done and such.


End file.
